


coming home

by CASTlEL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Loves Cas, Dean Uses His Words, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASTlEL/pseuds/CASTlEL
Summary: one last reunion becomes a new beginning
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 24





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> the finale sucked and this is me trying to compensate for it, not beta'd as usual so enjoy

It's bright and sunny. Not a cloud in the sky. Bobby is explaining to Dean how Heaven works now.

"It ain't just Heaven, Dean. It's the Heaven you deserve. And we've been waiting for ya." Bobby says, passing Dean a beer.

"So Jack did all that?" Dean asks, looking around. Bobby pauses, "Well, Cas helped." Dean smiles fondly before trying to talk.

"Does.. wait.. so does that mean?" Dean stumbles over his words, eagerly looking at Bobby for an answer. Bobby just smirks at him and nods his head. "Go on inside, kid. You'll find your answer in there."

Dean wastes no time and puts his beer down, rushing inside the bar. His eyes search the room frantically, his heartbeat racing. "Cmon, cmon," he mutters.

Then, he hears it. The fluttering of wings, a sound he hasn't heard in years. Then the voice, just as raspy as he remembers it, "Hello, Dean." Dean spins around, now face to face with Castiel.

"Cas," he breathes out. He tentatively reaches out his hand to touch his shoulder, needing to know this is real. Feeling the trench coat and the warmth of Castiel radiating under his fingers is all it takes for Dean to pull him in. He buries his head in Castiel's neck and tries to muffle a sob. Castiel comforts him in that silent way that Dean is so used to. He feels at home.

He pulls away after a few minutes. "So," he sniffs, "Jack got you out?" He asks, looking at Castiel. Castiel nods fondly, "He did." Dean nods, a little awkwardly.

He feels knots in his stomach, twisting and pulling. He can feel all the words he wants to say pounding in his head, bubbling up ready to burst. All the things he wanted to say after Castiel's confession that he just couldn't. There wasn't time and he probably couldn't put it into words if he wanted to. But now, Castiel is standing right in front of him, a second chance and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach.

"Listen, Cas," he says. Castiel has a hopeful look on his face and Dean has to refrain from kissing him right there on the spot. "That night, when you.. were taken," Dean pauses, closing his eyes. "I had so much I wanted to say," he meets Castiel's gaze and holds it, "but not much time to say it, let alone process what you had told me." He lets out a dry chuckle. Castiel watches him patiently.

Dean pauses for a second, just looking at Castiel. He tries to process everything they've been through. Castiel rescuing him from Hell, him rebelling and falling from Heaven for _him_. Saving his life time and time again. Dean thinks about all the times he wishes he could have said 'I love you' but instead resorted to goofy smiles and shoulder pats. He's never been good with words, after all. But Castiel needs to hear this, he _deserves_ to hear this.

"I-I don't wanna make a whole big speech or anything. Especially since mine wouldn't even compare to yours, heh," he licks his lips nervously, his eyes scanning the floor as if he'll find the words there. "You've always been there. Through the good and the bad. Even when I was an ass." He remembers their fight in the bunker and winces.

"You-you still.. loved me," he whispers. He looks at Castiel and Castiel smiles softly, a look of admiration written all over his face. Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "What I'm trying to say, Cas," he takes a step forward, keeping eye contact. "Is that I love you too." He smiles as he grabs Castiel's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry if that wasn't always clear. I, you know I try my best to show people I care about 'em." Castiel is grinning from ear to ear.

"I admit though," he says, "I should have tried harder with you. I mean, you're an angel, a dorky one might I add, who didn't have any social cues. I should've just been blunt and honest..like you." He grins, looking at Castiel.

Castiel just stares at Dean, grin on his face. "Guess it's your turn to be speechless, huh," Dean says.

Castiel laughs and Dean feels warmth rising in his chest. He's in love.

It's silent for a moment, the two just staring at each other, just like old times.

Then, Castiel says, "You know, I-I could feel it, when you died. See, a part of my grace is intertwined in your soul." Dean relishes in that thought for a moment, how comforting it feels. He continues, "I-I could feel it.. pulling. Like a magnet. I knew you were coming home." Castiel smiles, squeezing Dean's hand.

"Yeah.. finally home," Dean says, pressing his lips to Castiel's. After a moment, they press their foreheads together, muttering 'I love you' at the same time.

"Home," Dean whispers. His chest is warm and heart is full. He could get used to this.


End file.
